Mega Man 10
Mega Man #10 is the tenth issue in the Mega Man comic series by Archie Comics, released on March 2012. Story Part Two: Conversion Software Quick Man has Mega Man pinned down to the ground. Mega Man attempts to fight back, to no availas Quick Man subdues him and teleports him to a geothermal plant to fight Heat Man. before running off. On his way to the battle, Dr. Light calls him to tell him where he is and explain that the Telly robots that are suposed to be patrolling the rea have been reprogrammed by Dr. Wily. to attack him. He battles the Tellys until he gets to Heat Man, who complains that it too hot, but ignores Mega Man's suggestion to skip the fight and attacks him. There is too much interference to get advice from Dr. Light. Mega Man tries to use the Leaf Shield, but Heat Man's fire attacks sre too powerful against it. Mega Man then realizes he just downloaded the Bubble Lead and attacks him with that. It brings Heat Man down immediately. Mega Man copies his abilities and destroys Heat Man. Back at Light Labs, Dr. Light, Roll, and Auto are watching the battle and Dr. Light realizes that Mega Man is copying Dr. Light malicious coding whenever he copies weapons data and that Quick Man is baiting him into fighting. He then leaves Auto and Roll to monitor and assist Mega Man as he goes to do some coding himself. Mega Man calls Dr. Light o tell him that he has reached the command center nd Roll tries to get him to come home for repairs, but to no avail. Mega Man meets Crash Man, who is intially furious to hear about the destruction of Heat Man, but respects it because blowing things up is what he does. Crash Man attacks Mega Man when he assumes he a rip off and when he remarks he has no hands. Crash Man begins to shoot exploding darts at radom and brings the whole tower down. Mega Man, however protects himself mostly with the Leaf Shield. Roll informs Mega Man that he is currently on a meteorological monitoring system and that there is a network of platforms and robots there. Mega Man notices that Crash Man is still functioning, barely and copies his powers. Crash Man tells him that there is three Robot Masters on the station waiting for him and gloats that he will lose and the city will be destoyed right before Mega Man blows him up with his new Crash Bomber ability, causing the tower remains to collapse. Dr. Light calls him and tries to get him to come home, but Mega Man says that he will defeat protect everyone and defeat Quick Man and Dr. Wily. Short Circuits Dr. Wily gloats that with his new generation of Robot Masters, he can have whatever his heart desires. He then has Air Man and Wood Man wait on him as he relaxs in a hammock. Appearances Characters * Mega Man * Quick Man * Tellys (First Appearance) * Heat Man * Dr. Light * Roll * Auto * Crash Man Special Weapons and Items *Mega Buster *Leaf Shield *Crash Bomber Locations * Titanium City *Geothermal Plant Quotes Category:Comics